


Flashback

by atropo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropo/pseuds/atropo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джек увидел под собой чеку от гранаты и устало подумал, что вот сейчас был бы не против полежать. Контузия смела почти все тактические выкладки и уничтожила желание делать новые.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback

В комнате было так жарко, что впору было плавиться стёклам на окнах. Джек то и дело опускал мокрый от пота лоб на простынь. Тонкое одеяло было давно сброшено, а в подушку Джек вжимался бёдрами, вдавливая её в постель. В коридоре то и дело слышались шаги - на базе жизнь продолжалась даже глубокой ночью.

Джек вибрирующе застонал и тут же почувствовал ладонь на лице, горячие сухие пальцы с силой надавили на его нижнюю губу, принуждая открыть рот шире. Он с удовольствием повиновался, толчками вдыхая и выдыхая. Пальцы пахли потом, металлом и порохом, языком Джек нащупал ожог от паяльника на первой фаланге.

От тихого, почти в одно дыхание, стона совсем рядом с ухом Джека пробил озноб, хотя только он сгорал от жары. Ему казалось, что возбудиться сильнее невозможно, но на этот раз он, кажется, бил личные рекорды. Кровь толчками отдавалась внизу живота. Скольжение между ягодиц, вместе с лёгкой, давно уже приятной болью внутри, казалось слишком медленным. Джек, чувствуя, как перед глазами начинает рябить, уставился на полоску света, бьющую из окна, и заёрзал, стараясь двинуться навстречу проникающему движению. Властная рука сейчас же оказалась на его бедре и притормозила; Джек с глухим стоном покорился и этому, но прикусил пальцы, трахающие его рот.

Габриэль хрипло рассмеялся. Джека выгнуло ему навстречу.

Райс вынул пальцы из его рта и, не слушая протестующий стон, вдавил Джека лицом в постель. Подтянув его бёдра к себе, он задвигался часто и с силой, соблюдая чёткий ритм. Джек захлебнулся дыханием и кончил, не успев понять, что произошло. Он зажмурился, слыша, как низко и тихо стонет Райс. Перед глазами на внутренней стороне век плыли электрические разряды.

\---

Он открыл глаза. Болело всё тело. Не какая-то часть, нет, болел весь Джек Моррисон целиком.

Всё то, чем его пичкали в лабораториях, не обещало ему вечной жизни. Поэтому старость встречала его сердечными сбоями и лёгкими перепадами давления. Так что в том, что он лежал лицом в пол, была виновата не скорость реакции. Просто у него в какой-то момент потемнело в глазах. Так бывает.

Маска с визором лежала поодаль. Джек приоткрыл рот и сообразил, что чувствует вкус крови. Он внутренне улыбнулся, понимая, что не может определить, какая часть его лица разбита сильнее остальных.

Наверное, Габриэлю надоело ждать, когда Моррисон соизволит подняться, поэтому он просто возник в поле видимости. Вернее, возникли его ботинки, и Джек отвернулся, не желая смотреть снизу вверх. Кое-как перекатившись, он попытался хотя бы встать на колени, но ботинок Райса опустился ему на спину, придавив к земле.

Джек увидел под собой чеку от гранаты и устало подумал, что вот сейчас был бы не против полежать. Контузия смела почти все тактические выкладки и уничтожила желание делать новые. Набрав кровавой слюны, он сплюнул и снова попытался подняться.

\- Жалко выглядишь, - прокомментировал Габриэль.  
Голос его, полный неподдельного удовольствия и поддельного сочувствия, заставил Джека поморщиться. Как ни посмотри, Райса, которого знал Джек, в этом чучеле оставалось совсем немного.

\- Всё ещё лучше тебя, - буркнул он.

Контуженная память упорно подсовывала ему сентиментальные картинки из прошлого, совершенно неуместные. Например, как они с Габриэлем впервые подрались за право быть сверху, и отправились в госпиталь вместо постели (впрочем, они закончили свои дела там же).

Райс толкнул Джека ногой, и тот едва не ткнулся носом в пол. Что ж, это и вправду унизительно. Покосившись на него, Джек увидел дула дробовиков, смотрящие в пол. Похоже, Райс был уверен, что Джек абсолютно беспомощен.

Где те времена, когда быть беспомощным значило показать своё доверие? Ха-ха. В исторических учебниках теперь эти времена.

Когда-то они точно так же, в жёстком спарринге, выясняли свои разногласия, и неизменно оказывались в одной кровати. Победивший был вправе иметь. Честно говоря, Джек не помнил, чтобы кто-то из них сильно разочаровывался, оказавшись проигравшим.

От нового толчка в голове зашумело. Джек мотнул головой и зарычал.

\- Хватит меня трясти, хочешь убить - стреляй быстрее.  
Райс склонил голову набок и помедлил.  
\- Я не могу выбрать, какой сарказм сейчас сказать на этот счёт. Слишком много вариантов.  
\- Тогда просто заткнись хоть раз в жизни.  
\- Ты всегда любил затыкать, Моррисон.

Джек закатил глаза. Ему многое хотелось сказать, но путающийся язык и звон в ушах сбивали его с мысли. Больше всего ему хотелось отдохнуть.

Ещё лучше - вдвоём.

Подумав, он перекатился на спину и уставился на Райса, закинув руки за голову. Уродливая маска, скрывающая его лицо, была с интересом повёрнута к нему, голова всё ещё склонена набок, будто Рипера всё это ужасно забавляло. Джек был в этом уверен.

От смены положения стало полегче, и Джек закрыл глаза. Разум мгновенно заволокло, ему показалось, что он засыпает. Усилием воли вернувшись в сознание, он поморщился и ощупал языком зубы.

Целы.

\- В этот раз твоя взяла, Гейб, - буркнул он, не задумываясь, что именно говорит. - Значит, твоя очередь.

Райс бросил дробовик на пол. Приоткрыв один глаз, Моррисон увидел, что он сделал это только для того, чтобы накрыть ладонью лицо.

\- Моррисон, ты сейчас хочешь мне сказать, что думаешь об этом и надеешься, что это спасёт твою жалкую жизнь, а я просто решу, что у нас всё будет по-старому?  
\- Не я это сказал.  
\- Смешно и жалко, как вся твоя никчёмная жизнь.  
\- Ну, посмейся и пожалей, - медленно и безразлично отозвался Джек.

Райс сменил положение; Джек, не открывая глаз, понял, что он опустился очень низко, почти к его лицу.

\- Я бы натянул тебя сейчас, Моррисон, - угрожающе прошипел Рипер. Его голос был рычащим настолько, что вибрация почти до неузнаваемости искажала слова. - Просто ради удовольствия и ради забавы. Но мы уже не те, что прежде, да? 

Джек выдохнул. Нёбо щекотали гордые отповеди, которые он мог бы пустить в ход как обычно. Мысли ползли, будто в замедленной съёмке.

Он открыл было рот, чтобы что-то рявкнуть, ощерившись, но Райс вдруг, бросив второй дробовик, рванул его за грудки наверх и ударил. Голова Моррисона мотнулась из стороны в сторону.

\- Я уже давно не человек, Джек! - с безумным весельем зарычал Райс ему в лицо, придвинув маску так близко, что она прижалась к носу Моррисона. - И ради забавы я могу делать с тобой столько всего, ты и представить не сможешь! С чего мне начать?! А?

Он тряс его до тех пор, пока не понял, что его удара хватило, чтобы и без того контуженный и израненный Джек отключился окончательно. Райс в бессильной злобе отпустил его, и Моррисон рухнул на пол.

Сдёрнув с его пояса излучатель, Райс активировал его и бросил рядом с телом. Почему-то он помедлил, глядя на него; он попытался понять, чувствует ли он что-то ещё, кроме злобы. Ответ его удовлетворил. Он не чувствовал ничего.

Наклонившись, он зачем-то надавил пальцами на губу Джека, принуждая его открыть рот.

Он никогда не видел Джека таким покорным в этом возрасте.


End file.
